quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Joyce
|image = Jack_joyce.png |alias = |age = 40 |born = |status = Alive |relatives = Will Joyce (brother) |affiliation = |locations = Bangkok, Thailand (currently); Atlanta, Georgia (formerly); Riverport (formerly) |weapons =Varies |gender = Male |nationality = American |height =6'0 (183 cm) |hair =Brown |eyes = Blue |first appearance = Riverport University Experiment (game) |actor =Shawn Ashmore |model = Shawn Ashmore |motion = }} Jack Joyce is the main protagonist in Remedy Entertainment's Quantum Break. Background Born on 12th January 1976, Jack has lived a rather troubled life. His parents were both killed in a car accident in Christmas of 1999 and his only known relative is his brother, Will Joyce, but after the death of his parents, the two started to become rather distant. After his parents died in his teenage years, he decided to raise himself as he became more and more distant to his brother. He has been arrested on numerous charges of grand theft auto, simple assault and theft attempts. He was also arrested in 2015 for weapons-related charges but the charges were dropped for an unknown reason. Abilities Jack's powers appear to be largely based around that of Chronokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control time itself at will. This ability allows Jack to become a blur while dashingQuantum Break Gameplay Trailer - Xbox One, presumably moving fast enough outside the a normal time flow that enemies will lose or cannot track him. Jack's powers allow him to operate within stutters in time; he can pull objects or people stuck inside the zero state into his sphere of influence.Quantum Break Trailer E3 2013 Xbox One (E3M13) Jack exercises this ability twice: Once, to free Dr. Sofia Amaral from a time stutter, and once to turn a car frozen in time into a weapon against a pair of elite Monarch troopers. Trivia *Jack moved away from Riverport six years before the beginning of the game and lead a nomadic lifestyle, said to have been living in Bangkok, Thailand before returning to help Paul Serene. *In the 2014 Gamescom Demo, Jack is shown wearing an orange Night Springs T-shirt under his jacket. This is a reference to Alan Wake, which featured a cryptic television show of the same name. *Fans of Remedy have noticed that Jack's name mimics Remedy's idea that their protagonists name relates to the game. The name "Joyce" rhymes with "choice" - a reference to the idea that the choice actions in the game affect the television show. Remedy previously did this with Max "Payne" and Alan "Wake". * Actor Shawn Ashmore will portray, voice and be modeled as the new Jack Joyce as revealed in Gamescom 2015 gameplay trailer. * Sean Durrie portrayed Jack Joyce before Shawn Ashmore was given the role. Durrie in the final release is Nick Marsters. * Jack stole a ram statuette from a police station in Utah while he and Paul Serene were on a road trip. Said statuette resides in Paul Serene's office, and can also be seen in Episode 1 if the player chooses to have Paul Serene take it in Act 1(?). * Jack is referenced twice in Beth's notebook - once as a "scruffy little boy" in August 2001, and later as Beth's main target. * Jack and Paul emailed each other frequently during Jack's six year absence. Gallery Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-01.jpg|Shawn Asmore revealed as the new Jack Joyce. Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-11.jpg|Gameplay at Gamescom 2015 Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-09.jpg Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-07.jpg Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-06.jpg Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-04.jpg Jack_Joyce.jpg|Jack's former actor and portrayer - Sean Durrie. Face to face.jpg|Jack with Sofia Amaral. Quantum Break Gamescom Screen 3.jpg Jack_Dossier.jpg|Jack's dossier from Monarch References Category:Characters Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Shifter